Ghost Girl
by finalgoodbye
Summary: April Lee is the new girl in town. It's her first day of school, and everything is...well, horrible! One day while loafing around, she sees her school tour guide, Danny...well, you'll see! New characters :) First DP fic. Longer descritpion inside!
1. Intro

Ghost Girl – Prologue  
  
"He's a phantom...and I am not."  
  
April Lee is a new girl in town who attends Caster High School...and she's having trouble fitting in. A certain "super popular" football player called Dash keeps eyeing her, she's being forced to be tutored already by a girl named Jazz even though she's doing just fine, and this kid called Danny is her school tour guide. Oh yeah, one more thing. Nobody wants to be her friend. Except for Danny, who seems pretty nice most of the time, but not really friend material. Meaning, he's just a little...weird. Not in a bad way though. With the whole new kid thing driving her nuts, one day she sees her school tour guide uh...  
  
Well, you'll see.  
  
I think the quote kind of gave it away, but that's ok. Lol  
  
Ok, this is not my first story, just my first one on fanfiction. All the other ones are in my notebook and I'm too lazy to type them out.  
  
I'm open for new suggestions and comments, so if you want to speak your mind to me, go ahead!  
  
Hope you like it! 


	2. New Kid

"NOOOOOOO!"  
  
It was too late. The first day of school and April had ALREADY missed the bus. What kind of impression would she put on at this rate? It wasn't her fault that her mom had to make a super big breakfast that she was forced to eat.  
  
"Shoot." With a furrow in her dark brows, April kicked the ground, making particles of sand fly everywhere. Her extremely dark brown almost black hair (with a few spiral curls in it, thanks to her brand new CONAIR curling iron) reached her back and danced with the fluttering wind, making...tangles. She blinked her medium sized almond shaped eyes and her pouty glossed lips rubbed together nervously. "If I had only spent LESS time trying to make my stupid eyelashes CURL UP!" She pouted angrily. It had only taken a couple minutes...err, more like fifteen.  
  
There was no more time for pouting. She had to get to school one way or another. So why not walk?  
  
As the summer air lingered, a few birds chirped cheerfully as April plodded one foot in front of the other, thinking about what her new school would be like. She had been so loved at her old school, with dozens and dozens of friends to hang out with, a cute boy that she had liked and that liked her back, and teachers that loved her academic performance and good behavior. But all of that was going to change thanks to her dad's new job transfer. Why was life so utterly unfair? She hated being the new kid. And today she was going to be the new kid.  
  
Suddenly April felt a quick whoosh of air and a dash of white fly by her cheek. Or was it? Was she just too tired? "I could have sworn I heard someone talking." She thought. "Well, maybe it was my imagination." Probably was. It was too early.  
  
After twenty minutes April finally reached her new school. "Casper High School." She read, squinting into the hot sun. "What a ghetto name. Well, at least I'm still on time." She exhaled and took another deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She muttered.  
  
As she opened the heavy doors she was instantly greeted by the cool, sweet air conditioned air...and several pairs of weird-new-kid stares. April sighed and continued to walk. She saw the normal labels – jocks, cheerleaders, brains, airheads, drama queens, punks, etc. And then there was this pretty girl with red hair who gave her a SUPER weird look. When April returned the look she just stuck her nose up in the air and walked off. She saw an African American kid with a palm pilot in his hand blabbing and blabbing to not amused Goth girl who constantly kept rolling her eyes. With a small laugh to herself she began to think differently of Casper. "Hey, maybe some people are actually gonna be nice here."  
  
"APRIL LEE." The booming voice came from a man who had a goatee and shining bald head. "Coming from San Francisco, California?"  
  
"Y-yes sir." April said, her eyes wider than saucers and filled with fear.  
  
"Well young lady, I'll give ya the rules here." He said sternly. "Come into my office at once."  
  
April turned her head and discovered a jock with blonde hair and blue eyes snickering with his friends. He winked at her and wore a letter jacket. Tons of cute girls surrounded him. TONS.  
  
"After you." The man said, holding the door open for her and gesturing her to go inside. April did so.  
  
"Sit down." He pointed to the seat. She sat.  
  
"My name is Mr. Lancer, your principle for this school." April said nothing. "I will not tolerate rule breaking anywhere in the halls, school rooms, cafeteria or whatever. If you break the rules, you're outta here."  
  
"Yes sir." April replied quietly.  
  
"Rule NUMBER ONE." He said, clearing his throat and putting on a pair of spectacles. "No running in the halls. Rule number TWO. No chewing gum at any time. Rule number THREE..."  
  
It seemed to go on for hours. April found herself daydreaming and looking around his office and out the window while he talked. She saw the talking boy and Goth girl again, but this time they were with another guy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a white T-shirt with red marks on it. The Goth girl seemed to turn slightly red around him and kept giggling...or that's what it seemed like she was doing. For some strange reason there was something about the other guy...it wasn't necessarily his looks, but something made April stare at him in awe for a long time.  
  
"Rule number 572..."  
  
She couldn't help it. April yawned. Mr. Lancer seemed to take the hint. "Ok, I'll let you go now. You'll be assigned to home room 213, which is Mrs. Greenwood's class. Be good now. I don't want to see you in here again."  
  
"Ok." April said. She gathered up her books and walked out the door as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hey, I heard there's a new kid." Danny Fenton said. He was a 14-year old freshman at Casper High with blue eyes and jet black hair. His friends, Tucker and Sam stared at him.  
  
"I mean, it's already all around the school." Sam said as she climbed onto a desk and sat on the surface. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I hope it's a girl." Tucker said. "A really hot girl."  
  
"If it's a hot girl, she'll be mine." Dash snorted at Tucker. "She'll fall for me in no time."  
  
"Well we're about to find out." Danny said as he eyed a shadow getting closer to the door.  
  
With a swing the door opened. A Chinese girl with black semi curled hair and bright brown eyes stepped in, holding her books to her chest. She wasn't hot at all...more of a mix of pretty and cute. She flashed a shy smile to the class.  
  
"Class, this is April Lee, the new student from California." Mrs. Greenwood said cheerfully. "I'm Mrs. Greenwood dear, the Geography teacher for this grade."  
  
"Hey Cali girl." Dash called out. A bunch of his friends cracked up near by.  
  
"She's going to need some help around the school." Mrs. Greenwood said, ignoring Dash's remark. "Say, Danny, why don't you show her around after school?"  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Greenwood."  
  
"Why don't you go sit next to Samantha, there's an empty seat over there."  
  
April nodded her head and quietly stepped toward the empty seat. As she sat next to Samantha, the Goth girl she had seen before, she didn't seem to know how she felt about her. Samantha seemed to be giving her an evil eye, but April wasn't sure.  
  
"Now today we're going to learn about the history of Iceland..."  
  
"Psst."  
  
April's head flinched a bit, but she didn't turn around.  
  
"PSST. HEY, new girl!"  
  
April turned her head to find herself eye to eye with the Goth girl. She had dark purple eyes and dyed black hair. "Yeah?" April said.  
  
"So, how do you like it here?"  
  
"Well, I can't say anything really."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know anyone yet."  
  
"You know me now, don't you?"  
  
"Samantha, April, please." Mrs. Greenwood cut in.  
  
April slouched down into her chair. Already she had given a bad impression on her first day. Mrs. Greenwood turned around.  
  
"Psst."  
  
April tried to ignore her.  
  
"PSST."  
  
"What?" April whispered, slightly aggravated.  
  
"Be prepared."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this year. It's gonna be a harsh one."  
  
"Um...thanks, I'll be sure to remember that."  
  
"Samantha, April, how many times do I have to tell you this?" Mrs. Greenwood turned around again, looking annoyed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Greenwood." April apologized, turning a tomato red. Mrs. Greenwood eyed her suspiciously, then turned around and faced the black board again.  
  
"Just great." April murmured to herself. She turned to find the African American guy smiling so she smiled back, but when she turned back to Samantha, she was glaring at her. April turned herself to take a look at the black hair blue eyed guy. He turned and saw her for a second before she thrust her head to the floor quickly. "I'm Danny." He whispered with a grin.  
  
April smiled, looking up again and she could feel her cheeks burning."Hi." "April!" Mrs. Greenwood snapped. "This is your third and final warning, do you understand?" April could hear the class laughing at her. "Yes, Mrs. Greenwood." She said under her breath. She turned around once again. "Now, the mountains of Iceland..."  
  
"Don't worry; she's always in a bad mood." Danny laughed, turning around to face her again. "I'll show you around after school. Just meet me in front of Mr. Lancer's office." April nodded. "Great." With a final smile, he turned back around to pay attention to the lecture on the history of Iceland. 


	3. The White Hole

A/N: Wow, I've never gotten this many reviews at a time before :-o is shocked hehe. Well here are my replies to them!  
  
Ryu – thank you so much! Glad you like it!  
  
Bye Bye Birdy – hehe, I honestly don't like that couple either. They're just friends! (even though I know lotsa people want them to pair up) I changed this story kind of, so it's not really a romance anymore...but it has a reason, don't worry :)  
  
Whiterose934 – thanks for the suggestion! When I read over my story again she kind of seemed like a Mary-Sue, so I'm changing her a bit now. She has more of a different attitude, plus there is something very special about April, but you'll see later :x hehe  
  
Audi Katia – haha actually her name is April, I was thinking of something else when I was writing the summary. Oops! I think that's fixed now. Yeah, I knew Amy Lee...singer in evanescence. I never knew "Lee" was her last name... ::awkward moment:: haha. I just thought it was part of her first name, cause I know an actual girl named "Amy Lee" as her first name. Hmm :/ thanks for pointing that out! But my character's name is "April Lee" haha...sorry for that error! She is Chinese, and "Lee" is a Chinese (Cantonese, or it can be Korean) last name. So that's where I got the idea :P  
  
DP fan – thank you! I'm trying to write more now, but it's hard to write with schoolwork and all that stuff, so I only update on weekends. I updated today because I have no work though :)  
  
Kuro – haha, thanks! I was waiting a long time for them to put up this section also. I think I kind of annoyed the fanfiction people because I kept emailing them saying "please put up a DP section!!" haha  
  
Supernatural Chick – thank you! :) yeah, April is actually not such a nice girl (aghhhh cliffhanger Oo, nothing really bad though)...haha, well you'll see what I mean later!  
  
LizzyKoneko – I'm glad you like it! Sorry, if you check in my profile thing, I cannot email people due to my stupid old screwy computer :P I will try to if I get a chance though!!  
  
Kuki Lunestar – thank you! Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Ok on with the story!! :)

-----------------------------------------------------

"And this concludes your lab on how to dissect your fetal pig." Mr. Winkins, the biology teacher stated calmly. "Your drawings will be due next time. Be sure to –"  
  
BRIIINGGGGGG  
  
The sound of the school bell went off, sending kids flying out of classrooms faster than the track stars. "Be sure to include the functions and locations!" Mr. Winkins' voice could be heard through all of the chaos surprisingly. April trotted out of the classroom, her gloves covered in a deep red blood.  
  
She had been feeling squeamish all day, but not because of that. She kept having these weird feelings in her stomach, like something was jumping around in it. Also at times she felt like somebody was trying to pick her up, or push her into a locker or something. These weren't normal feelings. And every time she saw that Danny Fenton kid...something came over her. She felt connected to him, like she knew him so well...even though she had never seen him before. She didn't have a crush on him, it was just...  
  
"Hey April." April whirled around to discover Danny standing behind her. The feeling came over her again.  
  
"Oh, hi." April replied, kind of distracted.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
April nodded, studying his face a little bit. Somewhere...somehow...he looked so familiar.  
  
"This is the AP Chemistry room. Mrs. Jenkins is pretty nice, you just..." Danny turned around to discover Ami listening politely, but then she yawned. "Look, if this is too boring for you..."  
  
April laughed. "Honestly..." she cocked her head to one side. "A little..." She saw Danny's unamused face. "Ok, a lot. But keep going, I mean I have to know everything, I'm new to the school and..." she sighed, leaning against some lockers and sliding down to the floor. Danny sat down next to her.  
  
It was quiet for a little bit.  
  
"Danny, do I know you?" April said out of nowhere.  
  
"I...don't think so." Danny said slowly. He looked at her funny. "Why?"

Danny was confused at first, but then something inside of him had a hit-on-the-head affect. He began to feel weird..and began to feel like he DID know April.  
  
"I've seen you somewhere before." April answered. "I don't know where...did we ever go to camp together? I mean, it's..." She looked over at a confused Danny. "Ok, never mind. Just forget it."  
  
"You sure?" Danny asked. "Because I feel like I know you."  
  
"Yeah." April said. She got up, then turned around. "Wait...so you do?"

Danny nodded, a little embarassed. "For some reason, It's just a feeling." He got up too. "Well, maybe that school lunch is getting to me."

April laughed. "Maybe. So are you going to finish showing me around or what?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Danny said. "Come on, let's go."

5: 30 PM – April's house  
  
"April, why are you home so late?" Mrs. Lee asked, coming out of the kitchen with an apron on.   
  
"Sorry mom, I had to –"She was interrupted by something crashing in her room. "DAVID!" She screamed angrily. "You BRAT – !" April began to hurry up the stairs with her backpack in one hand and a fist forming in the other. Her stupid little brother was probably messing around her room again...but when she threw open her door nobody was there. Only a big, white whirl of glowing mist floating lightly in front of her. "What the –"  
  
"Come in...come in...April..." The words were unfamiliar and hissing, yet some how she was drawn to them. "April..."  
  
"Huh?" April seemed confused. "This is..."  
  
She reached in slowly, touching the mist. It flickered a little bit the minute her finger went inside, but she didn't feel any different. Suddenly it had a giant vacuuming effect, sucking her in quickly.  
  
"ARGH!" April screamed, trying to pull back. The wind was too strong. "Let...go...!" She tried to run away from it, but it just sucked in harder. Finally she fell into it, yelling for help. The whirl of white closed up and was gone in a blink...and so was April.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be long. Thanks for all your feedback! I really appreciate it! 


	4. Ghost World

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone ( glad you're liking the story so far!  
  
MonStoppable – Hehe ok!! I know I should be studying but I just had to update...I couldn't resist :P  
  
Ryu – I'm writing I'm writing :) hehe glad you liked it.  
  
Kurokiyasha – thanks! I hope this clears some things up!  
  
whiterose934 – hehe I like doing cliffhangers :) It leaves people wondering. Hope this chappie explains some things tho!  
  
captain psycho – thank yoo!! :)  
  
torinaura – Thanks! I tried to look for your story but it doesn't seem to be up yet. Be sure to tell me when it is!!

Sonic-Rockz - thank you !! I will write more :)

DP fan - hehe, you will find out where April is now in this chapter. Glad you like it, thanks for reading!  
  
I added a theme song to this chapter! It is a Japanese theme song by Akino Arai.  
  
Akino Arai – Furu Platinum

* * *

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" April fell out of the sky in summersaults. Feeling the wind press against her body, she felt like she was falling faster than the speed of light.  
  
PLOP.  
  
Water splashed everywhere, causing her clothes to get wet and her hair to get wet also.  
  
April rubbed her backside painfully as she landed on the rock hard ground that was filled with water that was up to her waist while sitting down. She lied down on her back for a minute, staring at the pale grey sky, letting the water around her take control of her body and just floated there for a moment. It looked like it had just rained. But it hadn't...because it was about to rain. Slowly, drops of a clear blue started fall down, landing softly on her face and dripping down onto the barren ground. It started to make the water level rise, causing her face to go underwater and her vision to become blurred. It felt so lonely and gloomy in this place, even though she didn't know where she was. Her head hurt badly like she had the largest migraine in the world.  
  
Finally April sat up, confused. Around her were cracked buildings and cracked stairs that led up to nowhere. Moss was growing around the steps of the stairs. Everything was rock, and it all looked musty and old. Pillars floated pointlessly in the flooding waters, making the place seem all the more depressing. Broken buildings were scattered in places, along with cracked marble stairs leading up to nowhere.  
  
"Owww." April said softly to herself. Her body ached.  
  
Suddenly a huge gust of wind and she closed her eyes again to prevent any of the dust from getting into her watering brown eyes. When she opened them again she saw crowds of people hovering around her.  
  
"Huh?" April opened one eye to discover a person hovering above her. More and more people began to crowd around her, gasping and pointing. But something was wrong. These people weren't people. They were ghosts.  
  
Wait a minute...GHOSTS!?  
  
"WHAT THE –"April said aloud. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Covering her eyes and curling up into a ball she heard a crack of thunder from the sky.  
  
"What is going on here?" It must have been the king of ghosts or something because a man ghost with a rich red cape on came in front of her, standing there boldly and brilliantly. He too gasped.  
  
"What's going on?" April asked, squinting. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"It is the girl..."  
  
April nodded. "I am a girl. But...what kind of girl?"  
  
"You." The king of ghosts kneeled down to her level, looking her in the eye. He touched her, but his hand went right through her face.  
  
April turned her head to look at all of the confused faces looking down at her. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Come, child." The king of ghosts ordered. Fearing that something might happen to her if she didn't April got up and followed him and all the other ghosts into a giant auditorium draped with rich purple cloths. The ghosts piled into seats, anxious to take a better look at her.  
  
"What is so special about me?" April said, staring up into the ghost king. Suddenly something jerked her. She was having those feelings again...those strange feelings, like what she had experienced around Danny.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
April sat. "Please explain to me what's going on." She pleaded.  
  
"Child, you are the great April Lee, are you not?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" April asked, surprised.  
  
"You have been seen in our future, our past, and now our present." The ghost king replied to her, beaming. "It is an honor to meet you, great April."  
  
April was confused out of her mind. "Wait a minute. Why am I so great? For the millionth time, what's going on?"  
  
"April." The ghost king floated in front of her. "Long ago, there was a tale of one little girl, one small little teenage girl, that could do great things in our world." He smiled. "She was the one that possessed the power of life and death. She was a great ghost princess that could give out blessings and she could give out curses. She was truly a great myth. And now she is real."  
  
"I am just a human girl." April said, her heart sinking a little for no reason. "I'm sorry, I don't..."  
  
"You are not a human girl, April." The Ghost King said. "You are a ghost. You are a pure blooded ghost."  
  
"How can I be?" April asked. "My mother is human, my brother is human, my...my dad was a human." She stated, a little unsure.  
  
"It is true. You are human in the human world, but in the ghost world..."  
  
April suddenly felt a bright light shining around her. Her hair started to whisk out, as if a wind were blowing it around in all directions. She felt a light, warm glow surrounding her, and her clothes started to change. She looked at her hands...they were turning...turning...clear...  
  
"...you are a ghost."  
  
"This can't be possible." April said. "Danny...is that why, I've been having weird feelings around..."  
  
"The halfa." The Ghost King finished. "You and the halfa are connected."  
  
"No wonder." April whispered under her breath. "I have always felt funny around him."  
  
She landed on the ground again. This time clothed differently, and she was transparent like the other ghosts.  
  
"You and the halfa, two special figures in this world...will unite, and defeat the most evil creature in this world."  
  
"What creature?" April said. "Hold on a minute, I don't even know why I'm a ghost in the ghost world. This is too weird." She started at the door.  
  
"April, please do not go." The King said sadly. "We need you here. You are the source of our life. If you die...we die..."  
  
"What?" April said, her eyes widening. "None of this makes sense..."  
  
"Sit down, child...sit down again, and I shall explain..."

* * *

This was a really hard chapter to make up. More explanations will be in the next chapter. Promise! I just have to piece things together. 


End file.
